The Phantom Menace  Alternate Prequel
by AdreQ
Summary: Chapter One of an Alternate Prequel to the Original Trilogy. A Trilogy in where everything said in 'A New Hope' makes sense. My FIRST ATTEMPT at fan fiction, please REVIEW, I could use some feedback, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

**Star Wars **

**Episode 1: The Phantom Menace**

**56 BBY**

[Opening Scroll]

The Jedi have successfully maintained peace in the Galactic Republic for over 4000 years. They are able to successfully detect disturbances in The Force, foresee disagreements, and help prevent all-out wars.

Against the Jedi's recommendations, the Galactic Senate has voted in favor of establishing a penal colony far removed from Coruscant, their center of operations. The Supreme Chancellor has ordered that a scouting expedition be sent to the Outer Rim in search of a suitable planet.

The planet, ideally, should be uninhabited, have a ready source of renewable energy, and be of stable climate. The expedition is led by Captain Silios, who had the foresight to request that a Jedi accompany him…

Chapter One

.** Aboard the Republic Cruise ship, Genesis**

From his seat in the second row, the Jedi can see the flight computer's screen and other various read outs over the shoulder of Captain Silios, seated to the left of the co-pilot, Ensign Palatine. He's a bit more apprehensive than usual, but he convinces himself that this is to be expected, given that they have just come out of hyper space. He wonders if it's him or has the space travel temporarily weakened the energy field that surrounds himself and the crew.

He'll ask Master Yoda once he returns. But it does seem to make sense. Jedi were meant to stay on the ground, surrounded by plenty of people, animals, trees, at the very least a blade of grass or two - not out here in the middle of nowhere with only 2 companions, flying through space aboard a dead spacecraft, searching for a planet with little to no life. "Oh well," he thinks, he must remain alert.

On the view screen, a curious potato-shaped planet comes into view, with a thin atmospheric layer, through which the surface looks to be more rock than vegetable.

"Master Qui-Gon, what can you tell me about _that_ planet? Are you able to sense anything?" asks Captain Silios.

"Not a thing, Captain. The increase in The Force as we approach is minimal," responds the Jedi.

"My scanners tell me the same: there's some life down there, but not much,"

The cabin of the Republic cruiser moans, rattles, and complains as it enters the planet's atmosphere. It then levels off 3,000 feet from the surface.

"Shall I set us down… _there?_" asks the co-pilot, pointing to a section of terrain relatively free of craters, and appearing to be sufficiently flat.

"Yes. That'll do nicely," responds the Captain.

Palpatine lands the craft. The crew unbuckles.

"We'll need to put on Enviro-suits, Master Qui-Gon. Readings indicate there's too much cosmic radiation outside," informs Captain Silios. His brow furls slightly as he continues reviewing the readings. "But it _should _be a leisurely stroll. We'll be bounce-stepping – not too much gravity, and it's… not uniform across the planet. We'll be heavier in some parts, lighter in others"

"Should I scan for nearby planets that might be more…round, Captain?" asks Ensign Palpatine with a 'please-say-yes' look on his face.

"No. Let's give this planet a chance, all the nice '_round_' ones seem to be inhabited, Ensign… and uneven gravity might even be advantageous for penal-colony-purposes," responds the Captain.

"Indeed. We wouldn't want the prisoners to be too comfortable," interjects Qui-Gon with a half grin, as he clanks shut the front of his bulky Enviro-suit.

As he grabs the Enviro-suit's helmet, tucks his hair into the collar piece, and then puts the headgear on, he reflects on the reasoning behind the mission. While he had been expecting his first solo mission on official Jedi business to be routine, he can't help but think that his talents are being especially wasted on _this_ mission. Other than serving as a means of getting a reading on The Force, there really isn't any other reason for a Jedi to be a member of the scouting party. If droids and space probes could be outfitted to transmit the information to Coruscant, he wouldn't have to be here at all.

His companions finish putting on their suits, and Palpatine hits the hatch release. The back of the ship opens with a depressurizing 'whoosh.' The trio bounce-steps down the ramp and steps onto the planet's surface.

"Let's stay alert, gentlemen. Take our readings, collect the soil samples, complete this mission as efficiently as possible," transmits the Captain over the suit's integrated com link.

"Agreed," responds Qui-Gon as Palpatine simultaneously states, "Ay Capt."

The trio bounce-steps around to the front of the ship, and then they spread out across the plain. Occupied by their task, none of them notice that they're no longer alone. The landing gear and ramp are carefully being inspected by ghostly, eight-legged creatures that have no discernable front or rear. Guided more by touch than sight, the creatures are knee-high and move about systematically. Once every section of the craft has been crawled upon, the spiders sink effortlessly back under the planet's surface, leaving no tracks.

Ten seconds later, the three explorers notice a low rumble; the ground below them starts to tremble violently. They struggle to retain their balance.

"Back to the ship!" yells the Captain.

Qui-Gon turns to face his companions and the ship, but then instinctively remains perfectly still. The Force has told him that there's something else to be done before running. While the front and port-side landing gear of the craft start to sink into the ground, he sees Palpatine fall below the surface. His fall is sudden, as if a trap door had opened below him.

Qui-Gon extends his right hand in Palpatine's direction. To his horror, he can't feel him, he knows he should be there, but there is no presence. He doesn't panic. With his left, he takes hold of Captain Silios 15 yards away, levitating him just above the planet's surface, lest he should fall also. He closes his eyes, lowers his head within the helmet, and uses The Force to switch off his com-link, so as not to be distracted by the Captain's frantic pleading for a response from Palpatine.

As he sinks into a meditative state, a thunderous crack of rock is heard. He stops waving his right forearm in Palpatine's direction, and now aims for the ship. The ground below the craft has split open, and he now has to use The Force to keep it from falling in. He breathes deeply and slows his heart. Sadly, he only has enough calm to save himself, the ship and Silios. He's being stretched thin. While everything weighs less on this low-gravity planet, he has to use every ounce of himself to keep it all afloat.

Qui-Gon and the Captain float in through the spaceship's rear hatch. Qui-Gon releases the Captain who dives for the hatch control and switches on the ship's life support system. He takes off the Enviro-suit as quickly as he can, and takes control of the ship. Qui-Gon opens his eyes but then collapses and loses consciousness, still inside his suit.

As he tumbles downward, Palpatine loses his bearings as the faint light from the surface flashes across his visor in all directions. He reaches for his grappling hook blaster attachment, gets off a shot, then braces for the jolt as the cable unwinds off the spindle. The jolt hits him. The blaster is ripped to pieces by the cable that's ultimately attached to his Enviro-suit at the waist. The force of the sudden stop slams his head against the back of his helmet. He manages to open his eyes for a brief moment. Above him, he sees two needle-like metallic legs appear out of nowhere. They cut the cable. He feels himself falling before losing consciousness.

His mind is swirled with shades of black and red. The sound of the ship's repulsor-lift thrusters echoes in his mind faintly at first, but the sound slowly becomes deafening. Then it stops. Hundreds of alien voices call from all directions. He doesn't understand the language, but the sound causes in him a great feeling of abandonment….and hate.

Hate for the Jedi who was there to keep him from harm. Hate for the captain, too lazy to scan for another planet. Hate for the Officer who had denied him a promotion. (HE had never been denied promotion before!) Hate for the military. Hate for its structure, rules, regulations, and purpose. Hate for all that endeavors to maintain peace. Hate for peace itself.

Hate - for all Jedi.

Hate that burns in his marrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside the city limits of Mos Eisley, capital of the planet Tatooine, Count Dooku's compound**

Deep in meditation, the Jedi Knight is perfectly still, barely breathing and seated in the lotus position upon a round platform. Totally open to whatever insight The Force has for him today; he can feel the presence of each of the 20 students outside his room. Though all are as unique as a signature, their Force energies continually blend, separate, and then blend together again, like instruments in a mystical symphony.

Suddenly, his trance is interrupted by a flash of far-off panic. His head lolls to the left; he recovers and opens his eyes. "Qui-Gon," he whispers to himself.' Unmistakably,' he thinks, 'I must consult Master Yoda.'

Dressed only in a gi, he arises, exits, and heads towards the main room. While his meditation chamber is bathed in white, artificial light, the door at the end of the corridor slides open to reveal the main room is warmly lit by the planet's twin suns. It is a cylindrical chamber, extending several meters up to the planet's surface. Several students react with surprise upon seeing their Master without his robe and hooded cape.

"Master Dooku?" asks one of the students.

"There's no cause for alarm. All is well," responds the Knight.

He makes his way to a desk near the center of the room and begins to transmit a message.

"Master Yoda, I have just sensed a slight disturbance… I think Qui-"

"In trouble, you think Qui-Gon may be, hmmm?" interrupts the diminutive, green hologram that has suddenly appeared. "Here am I, Master Dooku. Exactly what you have felt, please tell me."

"Thankfully, I do not think he is dead. But I did feel as if my padawan was being…. stretched thin. As if being drawn and quartered by his own exertion"

"Worrisome, this news is. Sad it would be to have a Jedi lost on his first mission. Enquire on his mission's status and meditate upon this I will. Master Dooku - an echo of panic, from you did I feel. Strong is your attachment to your _former_ padawan."

"Indeed. I will endeavor to not fear his loss. Thank you Master Yoda, as always, for your wisdom."

"Embarrassed you should not be. Noble is the affection between you. But good it is that you are mindful of your fear, Master Dooku."

The transmission ended, Count Dooku stands unmoving for a moment. He then turns and nods at the group of students that have been eavesdropping on the conversation. He pauses briefly while considering what to say next.

"Let this be a lesson: my students - we Jedi are not _cold_ beings, devoid of affection. Take note also, that a _true_ Master **never** ceases to learn, for we do not cease to learn until we make the mistake of believing that there is nothing left TO learn. Now, please… as you were, continue with your exercises."

The students gradually resume their activities, sparring in pairs with staffs. Suddenly, their weapons are all ripped from their hands, rise, and then float 5 meters above them. As they look up, momentarily dumb-founded, the staffs drop, hitting several students on the head; wooden 'bonks' resonate.

"And we are not without a sense of humor" Dooku mutters to himself with a slight chuckle as he walks off.

**Meanwhile, 50 Kilometers to the East, near downtown Mos Eisley, Master Yoda's compound**

The setting appears similar to Master Dooku's compound. The desk at the center of the room is ¼ the size. The moisture vaporator, however, is much larger. The curved wall is lined with a large variety of plants, flowers, shrubs and small trees. The ceiling of the main room features a large, semi-transparent canopy two meters below the planet's surface, converting the entire chamber into a greenhouse. The vegetation is individually sprayed at timed intervals. The sporadic hissing of automatic watering nozzles, along with the whisper-talk of two Jawas tending to the plants are the only sounds to be heard; there are no students. It is a perfect Dagobah home-away-from-home.

Having just ended the conversation with Master Dooku, Yoda begins a transmission to Ki-Adi-Mundi, Tatooine's Senator, a member of the Republic Security Council, and a student of Jedi teachings in his spare time.

"Senator Mundi, pleased I am to greet you. Of the scouting mission for a penal colony I wish to enquire. Alerted by The Force of the mission I have been. Pleased to learn of the crew's safety I would be. Greetings to our allies in the Senate please extend, and… as soon as you can, this transmission please answer. May The Force be with you."

Yoda ends the transmission and takes a sighing breath. He lifts his head, opens his eyes and takes a pleasing look around. "Love my garden, I do," he says to himself. He takes a seat on his hover disc and floats towards the Jawas.

"Supper prepare we must, Ttel Kkak. Time it is for Jedi and Jawa to eat."

The Jawas lay down their tools and scurry happily along behind the floating Master.

"Ay-eee-hah" exclaims the first.

"Tsk-kitty-kah-pah," responds the second.

**Outside the Republic's Tatooine Military Base, Bestine – The Next Day**

Just outside the base's main gate, sits Count Dooku's transport, its Jawa chauffer waiting at the controls. Three Jedi are there to receive Qui-Gon. Dooku, Yoda, and Master Sifo-Diaz, a tall, slender, dark-skinned Correlian. The roar of thrusters can be heard in the distance, an intercom announces the results of squadron training competitions, and a unit of troopers can be heard marching on the other side of the wall, their armor clank-clanking as they go by.

While Yoda is silent, Dooku and Sifo-Diaz are discussing teaching methods. Their conversation had started moments earlier.

"Discipline, Master Sifo-Diaz, discipline must be paramount. An undisciplined mind is a very dangerous thing when circumstances are not in one's favor"

"You have a point, my friend, but we shouldn't stifle creativity altogether. We both know that the ability to improvise, when things go wrong, _can_ save a Jedi his skin."

Just then, the main gate opens upward with a 'swish' and Qui-Gon appears. He's happy to see them, but his smile seems a little painted on. He greets each of them in turn.

"Master Dooku, Master Sifo-Diaz, Master Yoda – it's wonderful to see you"

"Troubled you look. Learned of the loss of the co-pilot we have. Heavy this must weigh upon you," says Yoda.

The group heads to the transport. Qui-Gon nods to the side, sighs, and responds, "It was odd, Master Yoda – I should have been able to save him, but it was if he suddenly wasn't there. Yes – he fell out of sight, but his presence vanished in an instant."

As the Jedi board the transport, Qui-Gon continues.

"My report to the Security Council was met with a very discernable amount of doubt. Captain Silios' testimony supported me – the quake WAS sudden – but my first mission certainly was a disappointment in the eyes of the council."

"Talk about this when we arrive at your compound we will," responds Yoda. "Eager to see your wife you must be."

"Yes. Very,"

The transport speeds off, passing the Republic Academy Building on the left.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outer Rim, 500 miles from the Planet Kessel**

Two Republic Freighters come out of hyperspace, followed by the Republic's newest flagship, the _Starshield_. A forerunner to the Imperial Star Destroyer, the ship is smaller and sleeker. Its main purpose is to transport fleets of Tie Fighters through hyperspace. The shield generators of the _Starshield_ are equal to that of a Star Destroyer but its fire power would not compare.

The freighters make their way through the atmosphere and land five miles east of Palpatine's last know location, hovering in place. The _Starshield_ cruises to a stop some 248 kilometers from the surface, maintaining a geosynchronous orbit around the planet. The bay doors on the ship's underside open and the shuttle _Tiberius_ drops to meet the freighters below.

On board the _Tiberius_ is the Outer Rim's regional governor, Charles Tarkin, a tall thin man in his mid-50's. As the _Tiberius_ circles over the hovering freighters, Gov. Tarkin takes the com-link:

"Attention fellow citizens of the Republic: As overseer of this project I must stress to you the seriousness of your assignments, and the importance of your contribution. Whether you are here to complete a tour of duty, or you are here as a paid civilian consultant, obedience is key. The task before us is difficult… and hazardous. Safety engineers are here to work in cooperation with your company commander. Report any hazards you may identify to the engineers, report any misconduct you encounter to your commander. Keep yourselves safe… and productive."

Commander Tristen's response crackles-in over the _Tiberius_' intercom:

"Aye, sir."

The rear hatch of one of the freighters creeks open; hitting the surface with a thud. The freighter is loaded with construction equipment, shield generators, and building material. An unmanned lunar rover rolls down the ramp and slowly travels several kilometers to the east. It stops. Several antennae-like feelers extend from the front and rear of the vehicle. After testing the terrain, the feelers retract and the rover starts to rotate in place, cork-screwing itself into the ground and passing out of view. From below emerges a single, large antenna; small arms unfurl from four sides and fan themselves out, giving the apparatus the appearance of a satellite dish.

From the_ Tiberius_, Gov. Tarkin gives the order and a continuous beam of green energy shoots from the _Starshield_ and hits the dish. The large energy cells of the rover, still below the surface, start to emit a pinkish glow. Gradually, the glow darkens from pink to red and the beam stops. Seconds later, the dish shoots its own beam of energy which travels 500 meters straight up and then spreads back downward in all directions, creating a dome-shaped energy shield a kilometer wide.

The second freighter's hatch opens, and a company of spacetroopers make their way out, each row of troops engaging their Boba-Fett jet packs in order as they step off the edge of the ramp. Behind them, a dozen construction engineers bounce-step towards the energy shield carrying atmospheric purifiers. The troops fly the short distance to the other freighter and begin unloading like highly organized wasps.

**A Mile below the Planet's Surface**

Palpatine's hairless, naked body has been placed in a gelatinous cocoon. He is pierced by thousands of luminous filaments. Through many; liquefied tissues of various colors are being extracted. Through the remainder; alien material is being pumped in. His skin has taken a sickly greenish hue. A low, humming whir echoes throughout the tomb. A half dozen busy spider-droids fade in and out of existence, their legs ticking on the floor and walls when visible.

Crystalline runes upon the ceiling emit a faint red glow that randomly increases and decreases in intensity. He is under assault, his pupils moving beneath his eyelids in frenzy. Centuries of history of a long dead society flash before him, passing from his consciousness to his long term memory in minutes. Military strategy, political ability, a myriad of fighting styles, the limits of the galaxy – all these and unspoken secrets are filling the recesses of his expanding mind.

The first thought crosses his mind since his fateful fall:

"Visitors – my time is near."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dining Nook at Master's Qui-Gon's Compound**

Although Qui-Gon's seat is at the head of the table, he is busy helping his wife serve the food. With long black hair, Bryony Jinn is soft and warm. Her beauty shines through modest apparel and lack of make-up. The pair move gracefully, Qui-Gon pulling and accommodating her chair with The Force as he simultaneously takes his seat.

Seated at the table with them are Count Dooku and Master Sifo-Diaz. Yoda is on his hover disc, opposite the table from Qui-Gon. Without a word, they all bow their heads and are silent for a brief moment. Yoda raises his head; states, "May The Force be with us," and they dig in.

As they eat, the conversation is light and pleasant. They talk of promising students, recent yields from the moisture vaporators, the current market price of water, and the exceedingly delicious meal they are enjoying. Dooku and Sifo-Diaz engage, as usual, in what Qui-Gon calls 'wisdom-sparring.'

"So…. my child," Yoda asks Bryony," when can we expect our Jedi numbers to increase? Hmmmm?"

Bryony blushes.

"Soon, Master Yoda, soon. Soon… but not yet" she responds.

"A good name 'Yoda Jinn' would be, I think," he says while twitching his ears upward.

Qui-Gon has to gulp-down the food he had just put in his mouth, lest he splurt it out. Bryony responds with a smile, and a slight chuckle.

"Yes. A good name it is. Better than 'Qui-Gon-Jinn-Junior' at least I would say," continues Yoda.

"Indeed," says Dooku.

After much laughter and all the inevitable, other Jedi name combinations are mentioned (Sifo-Jinn, Qui-Dooku, Dooku-Qui-Sifo, Qui-Yoda-Sifo among them,) the meal is finished. The plates are stored in the wash-unit and the men take the stairs to the surface. Their conversation changes against the setting suns of Tatooine.

"About your meeting with the Security Council, Qui-Gon, what did you feel? Do you think there might be a chance that they've given up on the idea?" asks Sifo-Diaz.

Qui-Gon holds a slight breath, and gives a pensive look. "No. I don't think so."

"The council has yet to ask any of us to accompany any other scouting parties," mentions Dooku.

"I can only be certain that they did not want me to know their next move," responds Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry I can't be more specific. Other than Captain Silios, Senator Mundi was the only one who spoke."

"If trying to hide their intentions they were, wise it was to only let Mundi speak."

"Well… I think we all agree. We've _**all**_ been getting bad feelings about this penal colony. Now the Security Council's acting like sleemos. I think we can assume there's something big they don't want us to know," finishes Sifo-Diaz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Penal Construction Site – Kessel**

Upset with his assignment, Space Trooper TK-421 scans the horizon with his powered binoculars, fully expecting to see nothing. Surprisingly, a far off reflection of light catches his attention. He adjusts his binoculars, zooming in, not sure if the dome energy shield he's looking past might be distorting his vision. But there it is: an enviro-suit lying on the ground about a kilometer away, on its back. The arm moves. There is no doubt – somebody alive is wearing it. TK-421 wonders how it – or he - got there, so far away without a jet-pack. He picks up his communicator.

Moments later, the shuttle _Tiberius_ arrives and TK-421 watches two Medi-vac personnel load the body. The shuttle takes off and returns to the _Starshield_.

**Days Later, on Tatooine, outside Master Sifo-Diaz's compound**

Four teenage students exit the surface access to Sifo-Diaz's compound, their Master behind them. Tatooine's suns have just appeared over the horizon. The group casts long shadows as they walk on the sand. Each student carries a training staff. Their conversation had begun moments earlier.

"You know, you're right: pride may be an emotion of the vain, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to be the winner. Jedi give their lives to help good triumph over evil, after all… so don't confuse pride in one's self with pride in accomplishment," states the Master.

"We'll beat Dooku's students, Master, we promise"

"Oh I know you'll make me proud, Obi-Wan – you all will. You have the advantage: you will not be under-estimating your opponents. If I know Dooku as well as I think I do, his disciples will be fully expecting victory."

The group takes their seats aboard Master Sifo-Diaz's transport. Diaz takes his place at the controls and clicks the ignition switch. The engines sputter-start.

"Any other advice, Master Sifo-Diaz?" asks another student.

"Don't focus so much on how badly you want the prize. Focus instead on what you can become, should you win, growing under the personal tutelage of Master Yoda"

The transport's turbine jet engine sufficiently warmed up, Sifo-Diaz gets ready to hit the thrusters. Suddenly, he feels something. He pauses and unexpectedly turns his head, looking upward over his left shoulder. The students do the same in turn.

High above they see several vapor trails of large cruiser-class spacecraft that have recently entered the atmosphere.

"Interesting," states Sifo-Diaz.

"What is, Master?" asks Obi-Wan.

"Tell me, my students: would those be Republic Cruisers?" asks Sifo-Diaz.

"No Master," responds a student in the second row of seats," _Those_ cruisers' engines burn fossil fuel. Republic Cruisers use ion engines."

"Very good, Choz-Fatt, you're absolutely right. Tatooine has visitors."

Sifo-Diaz hits the thrusters, and the transport speeds off.

**Bandomeer Hospital, on the Planet Badomeer, Meerian Sector of the Outer Rim**

Perre Needmo, host of **C**oruscant **N**ews **N**etwork's _The Perre Needmo News Hour_, enters through the main entrance of Bandomeer Hospital and instantly becomes the center of attention. The most famous Chevin in the galaxy, he has his species' characteristic long face, short legs and fingers that reach nearly to the floor. All the awaiting patients and family members instantly stop all conversation and turn their attention to him. He's accompanied by three humans with holo-cams and a Rodian carrying audio equipment. The waiting line moves aside to let him pass to the check-in window.

"I'm here to see the Miracle Man, my dear… let me pass without any problems, and I might put you in one of the shots," he proclaims, with a flash of his eyelids – his trademark in the industry.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Needmo, but the patient is a pilot with the Republic Navy... you would have to get clearance from military personnel," answers the star-stricken young lady at the window.

"Oh come now, my… what did you say your name was?"

"Leena Kel," she answers, holding up her I.D badge.

"Yes, Leena, we both know your hand's centimeters away from the buzzer that will let me in. Do yourself a favor…."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Needmo, but without the proper clearance, there's simply no way..."

Before she's finished her sentence, her hand has hit the buzzer, opening the access door to the first floor. Needmo gives a puzzled look, not sure what to make of what has just happened, but then motions his crew to follow him.

"Hey! You can't…" she says, or at least she _thinks_ she says, as the Holo-vision crew files past her. Her mouth still open, she goes into a blank stare. Flashes of her superiors cross her mind. They're thanking her for a job well done, giving her the day off, and even giving her a raise… maybe. Yes. She _is_ a good receptionist. She's made the right decision. She should get back to work, and consider this no longer.

Needmo, though he doesn't quite understand how, seems to know exactly where to go. He heads down the hall, takes a right at the nurse's station, and stops at the third door on the left. He pauses and furls his thick brows. 'Shouldn't there be guards at the door?' he thinks briefly, but then dismisses the thought and bursts in.

"Perre Needmo, what an honor and a pleasure. Surely you're not here to see me?" asks Palpatine, his voice inexplicably withered by age. He hits the side-panel controls, sitting himself up slowly with a whir of the hospital bed's motors.

"Why…. Yes. I am indeed. You must be Ensign Palpatine. The honor is mine," responds Needmo, slightly taken aback by the scene.

Palpatine's face is gray, wrinkled beyond his years, deformed and drooping. His pupils are greenish-gray, his eyes bloodshot. He smells of must.

"I'm here to capture your story, Palpatine, every little bit…. That's my job -don't leave anything out."

"I am humbled. Where shall I start?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Back on Tatooine, a short time later, outside Mos Eisley Municipal Stadium**

As Master Sifo-Diaz's transport arrives, Count Dooku and Qui-Gon are already there, each with four students of their own. Yoda is on his hover-disc, the students are all sitting on the ground in the lotus position. Count Dooku's Jawa chauffer is off to the side, whisper-talking and laughing with Yoda's Jawa companions. Yoda floats his disc alongside Sifo-Diaz's transport like a traffic cop.

"Not as early as the rest of us, you are, Master Sifo-Diaz, but early still," says the Master with a smile.

As Sifo-Diaz and his students disembark their craft and busy themselves with the morning's greetings, a Republic Speeder arrives. Senator Mundi, a humanoid hailing from the planet Cerea, has his species' characteristic tall, tapering head. He's accompanied by an armed Republican Guard. Yoda steps off his disc and spin-tosses it with The Force into Dooku's transport. Senator Mundi disembarks the speeder with a wide smile and greets the Masters Jedi as the group makes their way to the stadium.

"Master Yoda, it's quite a pleasure to see you again, it has been much, much too long."

"Quite pleased that you have come, I am, Senator Mundi," answers Yoda, pulling out his walking staff from inside his robe.

"Please, please 'Ki-Adi' will suffice, my friend… Master Qui-Gon, how have _you_ been?"

"Better, I must admit, then when we last saw each other...,"answers Qui-Gon.

The Senator, in a move to cut off Qui-Gon, abruptly turns his attention to Count Dooku.

"Tell me, my good Count, will one of _your _students be the one to rise to today's occasion, as has become customary?"

"Each of my pupils will do exceedingly well, in _that_ I have full confidence," answers the Count.

"'Confidence killed the Kack,'they say….. Ki-Adi, how've you been?" interrupts Master Sifo-Diaz, shaking the Senator's hand vigorously.

"I have been very well, _**Master**_ Sifo-Diaz," responds the Senator, with a look that suggests he wasn't quite prepared to be addressed with such informality by Sifo-Diaz.

The Jedi enter the stadium and the students fan out onto the arena floor and practice amongst their familiar groups, their staffs crashing together with repeated '_clacks_!' Yoda, followed by the 3 Jawas, also steps onto the floor while the other Jedi Masters, along with Senator Mundi and his guard, take first row bleacher seats. Yoda hands out colored bandanas to the students, who wrap them around their right arms. One student from each Master is given a red bandana, one a blue one, a third a green, and the fourth a yellow. To each of the Jawas he hands a leather bag containing 4 discs of the same colors.

"Keez-kok will pull colors for me," states Dooku, choosing his chauffer.

"Silly me forgot to call dibs," mutters Sifo-Diaz to Qui-Gon, who responds with a slightly puzzled look.

"Pull colors for Master Sifo-Diaz, Ttel Kkak will, and Veiz-Pe for Master Qui-Gon," states Yoda.

Under Yoda's direction, two of the Jawas pull the first discs to determine which of the students will be in the first duel. The duel, between Dooku's blue student and Qui-Gon's yellow, takes place in a painted circle in the middle of the arena. Yoda scores the contest, and calls 'point,' and 'half-point' when appropriate. The Masters watch the duels with much interest, communicating amongst themselves with glances, raised eyebrows, and slight smirks as the day's contests unfold. The Jawas seem to have the most fun, cheering for the contestants represented by their respective discs. Senator Mundi speaks little, only asking for the names of the participants as their colors are pulled. During the third duel Mundi's communicator starts beeping and flashing.

"Please excuse me, Master Jedi, I have an important transmission from Coruscant that I must take at my speeder," explains Mundi to Dooku.

"No need to explain, my good senator. Duty comes first, of course," answers Dooku.

The senator and his guard exit the stadium arena, but stay in the vendor area below the stands. Mundi hits the com-link on his wrist.

"I thought I told you not to contact me when I'm here on Tatooine!" declares Mundi to his wrist bluntly, in a low agitated tone of voice.

"Achuta, Mundee, di kato uba?" asks a deep guttural voice, crackling over the com-link.

"Don't use my name! I'm at Mos Eisley stadium, watching Jedi games, if you must know. What do you want?"

"Jeedai? Mundee no kilia de Jeedai? Me ainti kanuta kabuki sinchi. Meosi takki wei bargon"

"Worry yourself with not being discovered here, not now anyway. I'll worry about the Jedi – and stop using my name! You weren't supposed to land here for weeks"

"Booska meetie, Mundee. Oompa walla oprah foondree uma t'chunta."

"I'll be there when I have an opportunity," finishes Senator Mundi.

With disgust on his face, he glances at his guard and then hits the com-link one last time.

"Jabba!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Tatooine – Mos Eisley Municipal Stadium**

The Jedi contest is nearing its end. Senator Mundi has returned to his seat next to Count Dooku. Six of the students were eliminated in the first round of duels; three in the second. Still alive in the competition are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Choz-Fatt, two of Master Sifo-Diaz's students, and Anakin Skywalker, a student of Count Dooku. The three contestants are seated in the arena's inner circle.

A great gate is opened and Yoda guides a Bantha into the stadium with his staff. Under his direction, the Bantha drags and accommodates three identical, four-foot high stone columns, weighing several hundred pounds each. The contest is simple: the students are to levitate one column each for as long as possible, the first to drop his stone will not participate in the final duel.

The students sit cross-legged in the circle, each with a column in front of them. Yoda gives the signal by simply bowing his head. The columns rise slowly, daylight visible under all three. The small audience maintains silence and patiently waits.

Senator Mundi coughs into his elbow and hits a switch on his wrist, much like a magician practicing his slide of hand.

Moments later, a multitude of varied aliens enter the stadium through the stadium's great gate, with an attractive Twi'lek female leading the way, a reporter's microphone in her hand. Choz-Fatt's column drops with a 'thud.' The reporters head straight for Master Yoda, cameras rolling.

"Master Jedi Yoda, this is Hallis Saper with Coruscant Nightly News. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions regarding recent allegations brought against the Jedi by Naval Ensign Palpatine. Do you have time?" asks the reporter.

She immediately shoves the microphone in the Jedi Master's face. Choz-Fatt approaches, much interested in the exchange.

"Time, I have Ms. Saper, but aware of any such allegations, I am not. And Ensign Palpatine I have not met," responds Yoda, his calm unbroken.

Obi-Wan and Anakin have not moved, their eyes have remained closed, and their columns are still afloat. The Jedi Masters approach the group that has gathered around Yoda. Mundi remains in his seat.

"Are you saying that you haven't seen Perre Needmo's interview with the co-pilot that was abandoned by a Jedi padawan on the planet Kessel?"

"Watch Holovision I do not. Send a padawan I did not do. But pleased to answer your questions in private I would certainly be"

"Stansill, show him the Holotape"

From behind the crowd emerges a short man carrying a handheld Holoprojector. It hums to life and flashlights a small three-dimensional image.

The news feature starts with stock images of various Jedi Masters from years past, and current Masters Yoda, Dooku and Sifo-Diaz. Perre Needmo does the voice-over.

"Hailed for centuries as the keepers of the peace and defenders of justice in the galaxy, the Jedi have been revered for generations. Trusted by over a thousand star systems and countless Republic citizens past and present, they've earned a stellar reputation; they are wise and above all honest. But just how 'honest' are they? Can they really be trusted? 'The Perre Needmo News Hour, has learned of recent short-comings that may alarm you. Light Sabers and mind tricks; religion and hidden secrets… all this and more on tonight's New Hour; stay tuned"

Next in the report is a shot of Needmo outside Bandomeer Hospital. The report starts.

"I'm here outside Bandomeer Hospital. Inside we'll be talking to Ensign John Palpatine of the Republic Navy. Palpatine was part of the mission to find a suitable planet for a planned Republic penal colony. A penal colony that the Jedi were – for no apparent reason – vehemently opposed to. I must warn you. Ensign Palpatine is severely disfigured. He suffered long-term exposure to high levels of cosmic radiation when he was abandoned on the planet Kessel, an uninhabited planet in the Outer Rim. Abandoned - by the Jedi who was there to protect him"

Next is a scene from inside Palpatine's room.

"Ensign Palpatine, I have to ask: Just how did you survive for so many days, alone in such a hostile environment?"

"Well, Perre, I have the military contractors who designed our enviro-suits to thank – more than any special ability on my part. Its oxygen supply did last for many days – although I don't know exactly how many as I must have been unconscious for several…"

"So the suit's oxygen supply didn't run out"

"Not for several days, no… but it did run out. Luckily, there is sufficient oxygen in the planet's atmosphere to keep one alive for a limited time. Unfortunately, I had to remove my helmet to breathe, once the oxygen supply ran out."

"Exposing you to radiation"

"Yes. I would breathe for about half an hour, and then put the helmet back on and let the suit filter the radiation out as I held my breath."

"My word!"

"Yes… luckily, the suit's power supply lasted the entire time."

"And how long did this routine go on?"

"For a day…I still had oxygen when I came to, and then climbed out of the hole I had fallen into. I spent the entire last day – out of oxygen – doing my best to get to the energy shield I could see in the distance"

"That's when you were rescued"

"Indeed. I must thank the guards at the Kessel penal colony. I owe them my life"

"So now tell me, Ensign Palpatine…"

"Please, just call me Palpatine."

"Yes. So now tell me, Palpatine, what were you first thoughts when you fell? Wasn't there a Jedi there with you to protect you?"

"Well I don't know if he was there specifically to protect me – I think my Captain just needed a little reassurance – he had talked occasionally in the past of Jedi teachings that he'd read – although I don't think he's a devout follower. But to answer your question: I was quite puzzled. I only fell a few meters, had he – or my captain, for that matter, only bothered to take a look they would have seen me. But I was most puzzled by the lack of response to my com-link transmissions. I asked for help repeatedly, and the com-link was working perfectly – I could hear Captain Silios quite clearly. Later I found out that Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn shut the com-links down with his powers."

"But why? Why would a Jedi shut down a military com-link?"

"I don't know. I would have to ask the Jedi…. But it may have something to do with this"

Palpatine shows a shiny green crystal to the camera.

"What exactly is that?"

"I collected this crystal, and several others just like it, while making my way to the energy shield. Later I learned that this is Adegan crystal. And I learned what it is used for."

"And what is Adegan crystal?"

"Adegan crystal is what powers the Jedi's famous Light Saber. With one of these crystals, a Jedi Master can make a formidable weapon. But more importantly – a weapon that does not need to be recharged ever – or at the very least lasts longer than the lifetime of any Jedi. The crystal's structure provides an almost limitless source of energy. Energy the Jedi have kept to themselves. Energy, I can only assume, the Jedi did not want us to find."

_**Meanwhile, Back on Tatooine **_

Yoda watches the Newscast intently, his ears twitching. Behind the group, no one has noticed that both stone columns are now on the ground. Obi-Wan and Anakin are both still seated; eyes closed and exhausted.

Simultaneously, they turn and face each other and open their eyes, not sure which stone had touched the ground first. Their thoughts focused on the same subject, they address each for the first time.

"I thirst," starts Obi-Wan.

"I concur," responds Anakin, "My Master's water is the best on the planet."

"Yes, I've been told as much, but _my_ Master's water can be found in his transport"

"I would very much like to taste your Master's water."

"And I would very much like to join you."

The pair rise, unnoticed, and head for the transport.

_**Back to the Newscast**_

"My word, Palpatine, these are some very serious allegations. Tell me, why would the Jedi desire to keep such a thing secret, at so high a cost? I mean…. We are talking about your life," states Needmo.

"My dear Needmo, I'm not alleging anything, these are merely suppositions. But throughout history countless wars have been fought over energy; countless lives have been lost due to the lack of energy. Worlds invaded, peoples conquered, societies toppled for energy. Energy, my friend, is power. Power the Jedi keep to themselves. Surely, if a Jedi can use _this_ crystal to forge so frightful a weapon he _must_ know how to harness its energy for life-supporting purposes"

"You do seem to have a point."

"Please, don't misinterpret me; I am grateful for the help the Jedi provide our military to maintain peace in the galaxy. But I have never been completely comfortable with their methods - mind tricks on heads of state with lethal, frightful weapons at their sides."

"Yes, I see your point."

"I have ever served the Republic as a proud member of its Navy….but… Peace should not come at the cost of planetary autonomy."

"Power to the Planets, as it were…. Interesting…. So, Palpatine, tell me – what's next?"

"I must admit I really haven't considered what is next for me. My military career is obviously at its end. Although…. I would very much like to continue serving our beloved Republic in some capacity."

"A bid for public office, perhaps; 'Power to the Planets' does have a nice ring to it"

"Indeed. Yes, perhaps"

_**Back on Tatooine**_

The Jedi Masters feel a chill. They look at each other in turn. Yoda speaks.

"Enough we have seen leave you we must"

"But Master Yoda…. Master Qui-Gon… Master Qui-Gon, one question: why _did_ you turn off the com-links? Why, Master Qui-Gon?" persists the reporter.

Qui-Gon prepares to speak, desiring to respond, but stops himself.

"No more questions will we answer. Go we must. Desiring to communicate with my Jedi brothers across the galaxy I am."

The Jedis head for the exits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mos Eisley Municipal Stadium**

Having recently abandoned the arena and having no interest in (nor idea of) what all the fuss was about, Obi-Wan and Anikan are headed towards the stadium entrance. The two had met only moments earlier, and haven't said a word since agreeing on getting a drink of water. Neither knows who had won the contest and both are afraid to ask the other.

Suddenly, a nearby screech rings out but is throttled short with a gurgle. The pair stops in their tracks and turn to each other, eyes wide open.

"That's a Jawa's scream!"

The pair dash off and hurdle the turnstiles. The transports come into view as they round a corner, a Jawa lying on the ground nearby, the dirt muddied with blood. From beneath Dooku's vehicle, a scampering figure rises and clumsily mounts a speeder-bike and struggles to get it started. The Jedi are fast approaching. He reaches into a belt-pouch and tosses a handful of sharpened black, metal stars at them with a single movement.

Anakin slides like a base-runner headed for home underneath the transport and pops to his feet on the other side. Obi-Wan jumps into the air, Supermans over the projectiles, finishes with a front-flip and lands beside his partner. The foe barely had time to hit the accelerator and sputter out of the way.

As Obi-Wan fails to knock the enemy with a Force-push, Anakin hops into Dooku's seat in the back of the transport. He then shouts to Obi-Wan.

"Start your master's speeder!"

"What?"

"Pick another speeder and get it started, this one's booby-trapped!"

Obi-Wan obliges and hops into Master Sifo-Diaz's transport. He starts the engine.

Anakin places his hand on a palm-scanner, opening a center console panel. He reaches in and grabs a hidden light saber. He lights the deadly blue weapon to life with a 'pishheuw,' and slices at the controls, disabling the craft. He then hops into Obi-Wan's speeder while shutting off the saber.

The enemy has picked up speed, but nearly side-swipes Yoda's Bantha lumbering near the exit to the fenced parking area. Obi-Wan hits the accelerator. The chase is on.

"Don't lose sight of him!" exclaims Anakin.

The enemy exits the parking area, taking a right into light traffic. He repeatedly looks over his shoulder nervously.

"I wasn't planning on losing him," responds Obi-Wan, with a quick glance at the light-saber. "Tell me…um"

"Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker."

"Sky-walker? You have got to be kidding."

Anakin responds with a disapproving smirk.

"So tell me Skywalker, does your Master Dooku take kindly to his students stealing his light sabers?"

The enemy makes a reckless pass in traffic and has to brake hard, moments before nearly rear-ending a parked refuse craft. A three fingered fist is shaken at him; his mother insulted in a foreign tongue.

"Who's stealing? Doesn't _your_ Master trust you to know where he keeps _his_ emergency light sabers?"

Obi-Wan half-rolls his eyes.

"Ah…yes…*ahem*…sorry. Wrong of me to assume Sifo-Diaz can afford emergency light sabers"

Obi-Wan veers the craft left-right-left suddenly, knocking Anakin hard against the side panel.

"Sorry. Wrong of me to assume you'd fastened yourself in, _**Skywalker**_."

"Heh! It's nice to meet somebody with some fight in him. What's your name?"

The enemy drops something pulled from his belt.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, but my friends call me 'Ben'"

"Watch out, Obi-Wan!"

A sudden explosion lifts the craft's starboard side for a moment, causing the speeder to spin-slide out of control. Part of a shopping crowd scampers out of their way as they come crashing into a street vendor's fruit stand; a support post bonking Obi-Wan on the head. Anakin slices the post with his light saber, revealing it to be a hollow, segmented reed. He hurriedly switches seats with Obi-Wan, who is slightly dazed.

The enemy meanwhile has his escape slowed by heavy traffic, as a several storm troopers on Dewback patrol are crossing the main thoroughfare. He flies recklessly between traffic lanes, alien expletives assaulting him from every side.

Anakin rights his craft and speeds toward the intersection against oncoming traffic.

"This is Tatooine, here we fly on the _**right**_ side of the street!" states Obi-Wan wide-eyed, his left arm wrapped around his head.

The last storm trooper crosses and traffic resumes, the enemy being the first to cross the intersection. A split second later, Anakin swerves from the wrong side of the street across the intersection onto the correct side narrowly escaping a collision twice. More expletives.

"Sorry... Pardon…. Excuse us," apologizes Obi-Wan to the other drivers.

"You're polite. I'll give you that,"

The enemy starts to pull away.

"And you're starting to lose him."

"_**You**_ wrecked our ride, and he's on an Ikas-Adno 22-B Nightfalcon; top speed is…"

"400 kilometers per hour. Yes, I know"

The enemy takes the left-most choice at a fork in the road, leading away from the city. Anakin and Obi-Wan both give a surprised expression, and come to the same realization.

"He's not from here," states Anakin while decreasing speed.

"Indeed. His escape route was ill-planned."

"You're right. Even _you_ could have lost us on a Nightfalcon… a couple of narrow back-allies, a U-turn or two… this guy stuck to the main roads"

"If our enemy fueled up when he got here, on _that_ route he only has enough fuel to reach…"

"Carkoon – unless he cozies up to the Sand People."

"Not likely. But where in blazes would one get fuel, or water for that matter, in old Carkoon?"

"The only real shelter out there is the abandoned foundry."

"Yes" agrees Obi-Wan with a subtle nod. " The only _real_ question now, Skywalker, is..."

"What?"

"What are _you_ waiting for? We have water."

The pair speeds off and chooses differently at the fork in the road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mos Eisley Stadium, Moments Earlier**

The Jedi head back to their transports, unaware that Obi-Wan and Anakin had exited moments earlier. The reporters follow them, but the students block their access to the Masters. Yoda rides Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"This is not good," states Master Sifo-Diaz.

"Blind and foolish we have been. Consult with our brothers and learn of Kessel we must," replies Yoda.

"'_Cosmic Radiation_', indeed! Palpatine has clearly become an agent of the Dark Side," interjects Count Dooku. "We are no longer alone."

"Master Yoda, how can this be? Ensign Palpatine isn't… or wasn't even strong with The Force," asks Qui-Gon.

"Have all the answers I do not. Hard it is for a Jedi to learn of the Dark Side and not be…."

Yoda is interrupted by the sound of a speeder bike motor in the distance. The group starts to run. They hear a second transport start, and then a "pishheuw."

"Anakin NO," mutters Dooku under his breath.

The group rounds the corner and sees the dead Jawa chauffer and Master Sifo-Diaz's transport exiting the parking area. They quickly realize the young Jedi must be chasing the assassin. That they are left with only one transport is also immediately apparent. Abandoned explosives lie on the ground.

"Reckless boys, catch a speeder bike they cannot. Fall into a trap they very well may!" exclaims Yoda, bounding off of Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Maybe not, Master Yoda, I think this Jawa…"starts Sifo-Diaz.

"_Keez-kok_," interrupts Dooku.

"Keez-kok, here caught the villain unaware – Jawas stick to their clans. His plan was to booby-trap us all and sneak away unnoticed."

"Right you are, but reckless still are those two. Stay with these students you and Qui-Gon must, wait for you at my compound Dooku and I will,"

Yoda turns and gives Dooku a raised-eyebrow glance.

"Master Qui-Gon, hidden weapons I hope your transport does not have."

"No, Master – none."

Dooku and Yoda board the craft and speed off. The reporters and camera crew arrive in time to see only their departure.

"Would the press care to join us on a tour of the city?" asks Qui-Gon of a nearby reporter.

The reporters leave disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

**The outskirts of Carkoon, a long-abandoned settlement on the edge of the Dune Sea – Tatooine**

Master Sifo-Diaz's transport is parked on a lightly pebbled area on Carkoon's southern border. All that remains of the settlement are cracked and shattered support posts; dry-rotted by Tatooine's twin suns, they lay lightly scattered, peppering the horizon for several kilometers. Mounds of packed earth scarcely more than half a meter high are what remain of structures along the sides of barely noticeable, wind-ravaged streets.

From the transport, two sets of tracks lead south-by-southwestwardly upon sand, following the edge of Tatooine's dune sea. The footprints are being slowly erased by occasional gusts of wind, 'whisping' as they blow. An empty water jug has been discarded half-way down the route the footsteps take. The path leads to a pair of teen Jedi, belly-flopped upon a steeply arched dune. They are looking down into a wide and shallow valley and across to the other side.

There, on the other side of the valley against a rocky backdrop, Obi-Wan can make out Carkoon's old iron foundry through a powered binocular unit. Painted bright red in its heyday, the dome-topped structure has been sand-blasted to the same burnt orange color of the rocky terrain around it. One of its minarets leans slightly to the left; a smoke-stack has been sheared to half its former size.

"What can you see? Let me have a look… Ben"

"Oh – so _**now**_ it's Ben? Mm Skywalker? Interesting that you should take such a liking to me _**now **_– tell me you don't like me solely for my binoculars," responds Obi-Wan with an expression of noticeable satisfaction. "Here – have a look for yourself."

Obi-Wan hands Anakin the binoculars.

"Notice anything out of the ordinary?" asks Obi-Wan.

"Nothing but that huge Huttian cruiser, freighter, and accompanying skiffs," responds Anakin, his eyes still glued to the binoculars. "But what are Hutts doing here? It's not like Tatooine's rich in resources…"

"Indeed. The wealthiest among us all work at the academy, or import goods from other planets. The Masters will be quite interested to know…."

Obi-Wan is interrupted by the distant sound of a Republic Shuttle approaching from the west. They hurriedly bury as much as they can of themselves and lay flat; their garments blending well against the sand. They are motionless and calm; both of them relaxing and slowing their breath. The shuttle passes over them and heads toward the foundry.

Then they feel it. A huge life-form that has suddenly appeared behind them; a traveling bulge of sand beneath the dunes whose Force signature, weak thought it may be, leaves no doubt. They leap to their feet, turning to face their foe.

Now in front of them, a Greater Krayt Dragon arches its neck to lift its head out of the dunes. The monster is dripping sand; it opens its jaws with a hiss, bears its fangs and flares its nostrils. Its eyes glow with a sickly yellow that hides its pupils. The beast pulls itself to the surface with minimal effort, revealing five rows of legs and innumerable claws. It screeches and stares at each Jedi in turn, not immediately sure which to kill first.

"Ben, I've got him, you get back," states Anakin without taking his eyes off the dragon.

"Well you are the one with the light saber... but don't light it until you're ready to strike… and keep your eyes on its teeth, don't stare into its eyes," responds Obi-Wan, while taking a slow, measured step away from Anakin.

"Step behind me, blast it, then the light saber will be between him and the both of us."

Then, unexpectedly, an unseen grizzled voice addresses them:

"Behind you, beside you…. You boys can't seem to agree. Me neither. Should I kill you for your light saber (thank you, by the way, for the heads up) or take you to yonder foundry?"

A figure in spiked armor reveals himself to the pair from behind the beast. Long dragon bones, sharpened to a fine point extend from his elbows, knees and pauldrons. Beneath his bone armor, he is wrapped in beige, desert-stained cloth. Chain mail is visible between the folds and through the holes. He lowers a brown bandana and lifts a pair of slotted desert goggles to reveal his face. Bleach white hair blows in the wind.

Anakin lights the saber. The dragon's gaze is fixed upon the weapon.

"Yes, I have a light saber, and I must warn you: I know how to use it, and I know who you are, _Shiniku_" states Anakin as calmly as he can.

"Oh I don't doubt that; it _**is**_ on, after all… and I'm honored that you know of me…but how _**well**_ you know how to use it is... most likely, up for debate. No? But never mind. Surely you don't think I survive out here on the Dune Sea, riding Krayt Dragons (a female one, mind you,) taming Rancors, eating womp rats by taking chances? Do you?"

Shiniku reaches behind his lower back with both arms and pulls out two blasters in an instant. Anakin takes a step forward, but is kept at bay by a snap of the dragon's jaws.

"Now… slowly… I repeat: slowly step away from each other. Turn that thing off, and keep your hands at your sides, both of you."

"Harm us, and our masters will not look kindly upon…" starts Obi-Wan.

Without warning the spiked figure pulls both triggers and shoots the Jedi. The blasters set to 'stun,' the Jedi fall unconscious but unharmed.

"Never give a Jedi time to talk, eh? Jakasta?" states Shiniku , petting the dragon between the nostrils. He picks up the light saber, tests its weight in his hand briefly and then lights it. "Time to find out just how deep our friend's pockets go, wouldn't you say?"

He figure-8's the weapon in front of him with a whirr.

"Nice – very nice."

He turns the light saber off, clips it to his belt and wraps the Jedi with a large net and binds them with rope. The dragon lifts the netted Jedi; they dangle in the air, still unconscious. Shiniku hops on its back.

"Let's go girl…tisssk tick"

The dragon heads down into the valley, towards the foundry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tatooine, near downtown Mos Eisley, Master Yoda's compound**

Throughout much of the ride to his compound, Master Yoda's thoughts have been focused on the planet Kessel. He had sensed something very disturbing in the Force when he first learned of the Republic Senate's intentions regarding a penal colony, but he hadn't been able to place his finger on what exactly could be wrong with such a plan. Now that it'd been revealed that the designated planet was rich in Adegan crystal - and that he hadn't been able to sense it troubled him to no end. Count Dooku interrupts his thoughts:

"Master Yoda," he states with an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice.

Yoda opens his eyes to see smoke rising from his compound. He glances at Dooku; neither says a word. They know each other too well, and neither makes a habit of stating the obvious: they both have a bad feeling about this.

They turn a final street corner and park the transport just outside of the compound. The access building has been hit with a thermal detonator. "No More Mind Tricks" is written with smeared grease on the side of the entrance. Debris has to be cleared before they can make their way in. The Masters waste no time and use the Force to push the obstacles to the side.

"We have enemies, crude though they may be, Master Yoda."

"Yes, crude enemies indeed. Fortunate we are that empty my compound was"

Even as they make their way down the steps to the chambers below the surface, there is evidence on all sides that the entire compound has been ransacked. Overturned furniture, cupboards with doors left opened and contents thrown to the floor, appliances broken; that someone had been looking for something is obvious.

"Mindless hooligans! So easily roused to lawlessness!" states Dooku, looking about with disgust.

"Roused by an evil agent of the Dark side they have been. Used the media to spread his hate he has. Contaminate all of our work…"

"Indeed, Master Yoda," interrupts Dooku. "But what could they have been looking for? Why not simply steal water? Why blast the vaporator to pieces? Why…"

Dooku stops, as the answer comes to both the Master at once.

"But of course," continues Dooku. "The idiots assumed that we stockpile our crystals here."

"Unaware they were that we knew not of Kessel and the crystals to be found there."

"We must warn Master Windu."

The pair makes their way to the holo-transmitter in the middle of the main room. They quickly realize that it has been damaged beyond repair and will transmit nothing.

Then it begins to hit them – repeatedly.

The Force assaults them on all sides with painful jabs to their souls. They struggle to remain on their feet.

"My… students…" says Dooku with a look of desperation.

"To the transport fly we must," replies Yoda, leaning heavily upon his staff while rubbing his temple and forehead.

The Masters recover as quickly as possible, and head for the exits with unexpected speed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meanwhile, Downtown Mos Eisley **

Master's Sifo-Diaz and Qui-Gon are walking behind Count Dooku's disabled transport. Although Anakin had sheared the controls with a light saber, the repulsor lift engine is still fully functioning; in short, it still floats. Eight students are seated in the craft; two are walking alongside the Masters, who take turns Force pushing the vehicle.

Passing through Mos Eisley's market area, they are the center of attention. To see a single Jedi walking through the district is a rare enough event, to see two Masters and ten students – aboard a disabled transport speeder no less – is most unheard of. The vendors, who would normally be calling out their low prices and daily specials to the crowd, are uncommonly silent. Pickpockets amongst the public dart quickly past the vendor carts and into the permanent shops in order to avoid detection. Others scowl at the Jedi and whisper amongst themselves. Master Sifo-Diaz is the first to talk:

"I don't know about you, Master Qui-Gon, but I've had this feeling before…"

"You have? Well while I _am_ used to attracting a certain amount of attention, I'm feeling quite like a Krayt Dragon out for a stroll"

"Yeah, exactly… like one of those dreams I have when I'm suddenly naked. But there's something else…"

"Indeed. Some of these people know us – I buy here at least once a month – but the sentiment towards us is…"

"Unduly negative."

"Precisely. The Perre Needmo New Hour must be watched by significant segment of the population. That jackal Palpatine has reached them with more than just his words"

"Evil spreads so easily…"

Suddenly the Masters are doubled-over by the Force. They stagger like drunks trying to maintain their balance. They look at each other in horror. The transport floats off out of control, students hopping off and stopping the craft's progress in time to prevent crashing against a junk dealer's shop.

Then a stronger assault hits Qui-Gon, he falls and nearly passes out. Still under assault himself, Master Sifo-Diaz feels the Force echo of Qui-Gon's pain.

"His wife..." mutters Sifo-Diaz under his breath. 'Such pain' he thinks to himself.

The students watch with horror, feeling the assault to a lesser degree and greatly dismayed by seeing the Masters struggle. Qui-Gon recovers, unbearable pain reflected in his normally stoic face. He shouts to Sifo-Diaz and the students.

"All of you – stay here!"

He runs towards an on-looker mounted upon a speeder bike.

"Qui-Gon NO!" responds Sifo-Diaz, reading his comrades thoughts.

Qui-Gon holds his light saber in his right hand, and waves his left at the biker.

"You must let me borrow your bike - it will be returned to you safely."

"It will be returned to me safely" responds the on-looker while hopping off the bike.

Qui-Gon clips the light saber to his belt, hops on the bike and speeds off. Murmurs are heard amongst the crowd.

"Mind tricks!"

"Jedi thieves!"

Master Sifo-Diaz tries to calm the crowd.

"No, he'll bring it back, you have my word," he states calmly.

"More Jedi mind tricks!"

From inside the junk shop a young Toydarian emerges. He's been watching the scene, scratching his jaw contently all the while. He now sees his opportunity. He flutters himself to slightly above street level. He talks as loud as he can and gains the crowd's attention.

"Friends, friends, dear friends… please. This can all be taken care of – no need for anger..."

"Yes, everybody please listen…" adds Master Sifo-Diaz.

"These Jedi have a broken transport speeder I will _gladly_ buy. They are wise. The price will be more than enough to pay for the speeder bike, methinks - and we can all go on buying and selling peaceably. No?"

"We _are_ wise, and I will gladly sell my transport to…"

"Watto. Please come, Master Jedi, you and your friends, into my shop. We will talk, and everybody else will go on their business. Miss…," states Watto while motioning the owner of the speeder bike over. "Please follow, these Jedi will pay a good price for your bike, and your troubles. Come, they are wise."

The crowd starts to disburse as the Jedi and the owner of the speeder bike, a young Twi'lek female, follow Watto into his shop.

"Master Jedi, young Miss… where shall we begin? The speeder bike… worth 1500 credits I should say. No?"

"Well… I'd really just like my speeder back,"

"You'll get your bike back, I promise. My name's Sifo-Diaz," he says while extending his hand.

"I'm Lyn Me," she responds, accepting the handshake.

"That crowd outside… they'll be expecting Ms Lyn Me to step outside with some cash in hand, methinks," interjects Watto.

"Will you accept 1500 credits until Qui-Gon returns your bike?" asks Sifo-Diaz.

"Could I buy it back from him for… 12?"

"Sure."

"Deal!" exclaims Lyn Me as she slaps Sifo-Diaz's outstretched palm.

"Heh, heh, heh… I love seeing good business going down. Now… about the price for your transport… I'll give the young lady the 1500… and for you, Master Jedi, I'll give 1000 more. That's a fair price, no?"

"2500? You've got to be kidding. You'll just turn around and sell it for at least 3500 – maybe more."

"This is business… we all have needs. Your friend… he needed to leave, in bit of a hurry he was...tell me now, what do _you_ need?"

Master Sifo-Diaz pauses and considers what Watto has said. He_** is**_ in a hurry. Something is obviously wrong at Qui-Gon's compound. The answer comes to him in an instant. He motions Watto in close for a whisper.

"What weapons do you have – in the back?"

"Weapons? What makes you think…"

"Watto. C'mon. You've said it yourself: this is business. We're Jedi – keepers of the peace – not peace officers. Surely doing a Jedi a favor might come in useful sometime… for a business man."

"I like you, Master Sifo-Diaz. I do, but I only have some parts… and no power packs. A couple of Gungan shields… a net gun…some thermal detonators…"

"What about gaffi sticks?"

"Gaffi sticks? Tons of gaffi sticks... Jawas always want to trade gaffi sticks for everything. How many do ya need?"

"Gimme ten gaffi sticks, the shields, and the net gun – you keep the transport. And a ride, we'll need a ride"

"Deal. Give me five minutes while I fix your… I mean _my_ transport"

Watto flies to a corner of his shop and pulls out a steering column from under a pile of junk. Master Sifo-Diaz gathers the students together, and briefs them on his plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Abandoned Iron Foundry – Tatooine**

Having instructed his pet Krayt Dragon, Jakasta, to remain hidden, Shiniku has dragged Obi-Wan and Anakin, still entangled in a net and still unconscious, the last several meters to the foundry entrance. It's a minor beehive of activity, several Gamorrean pig guards are staked outside, scaffolding has been erected alongside the main building, and a light stream of sparks rain from high above where welders are patching up the roof. He's exhausted and bangs on the main gate with a flick of one of his huge elbow spikes. A robotic eye sentry pops itself out, inches short of Shiniku's face.

"Ah'chu apenkee? Hi chuba da naga?"

"Shiniku. And I'm here to see Jabba."

"Chi sa ganta sie rankor?"

"No, I haven't got the rancor – _**yet**_. And speak basic, you robotic bastard. Tatooine's quite a-ways from Nal Hutta"

"Fine, Tatooine scum, what do you have for Jabba?"

"Teen Jedi he can hold for ransom… or torture for info or… eat? I dunno. So open the damn door already."

"Fine."

The sentry retreats back into the door, and it slowly cranks open. To his surprise, Shiniku sees a Republic Guard posted near the entrance, but he tries to show no reaction. Instead, he looks around in all directions and gives the impression that he's never been there before.

"Hello in there. Can someone gimme a hand with these two? Anybody got a repulsor lift pad? They're young and skinny, but they weigh like hell."

A pair of Gamorrean pig guards waddle up to Shiniku, give him a salutatory nod, and then head for the Jedi bundle outside.

"Nice to meet you. You got a little something there on your snout… slime or snot or… something," says Shiniku, still trying to look the new-comer.

Shiniku starts to make his way into Jabba's palace, followed by the two pig guards carrying the Jedi when he's approached by a fast-walking, pale Twi'lek – Bib Fortuna.

"Jabba poonoo pateesa, Shiniku, cheesa du watten."

"Making deals with higher-ups in the Republic is he? Nice. Just tell him I found a couple of Jedi learners spying on him out by Carkoon."

"je settah Jabba joppay pateesa bolla."

"And tell him to make loose with the petty cash... and not to take too long… I'm a busy man."

Bib Fortuna's face goes suddenly blank, and then looks momentarily puzzled. His demeanor changes.

"Je settah Jabba noww."

"What? Oh… ok. That's better."

Fortuna turns and scurries off, headed towards the interior. When he is almost out of view, he's stopped by a hooded figure in black. Shiniku lifts his desert goggles to get a better view, and then feels a sudden chill grip him. Something's wrong. The man in black approaches him.

"Greetings, Shiniku, I am Palpatine. I am quite pleased you have come. Your reputation precedes you."

"The pleasure's mine, Palpatine," he responds as coolly as he can, with a difficulty of breath he's never noticed before. "What can I do for you?"

"My friend tells me that you have two captured Jedi learners. Most impressive. Tell me, Shiniku, did you find any weapons in their possession?"

"Well… I…"

Palpatine extends his right hand and the hidden light saber rips itself from Shiniku's belt. Palpatine lights it as soon as it's in his palm.

"Yes… most impressive. Now go, Shiniku. Go and tell no one of myself, this 'palace' or the young Jedi. I may find need of you again in the future, and you will be well compensated."

"Yeah, well about my pay…"

"I'll see to it that Jabba pays you 5000 extra, once you've brought him the rancor you've promised."

"You know about that? Interesting."

"Oh yes. I know a great many things. Now go."

"It was… nice meeting you Palpatine. I assume you know where to find me," he says while walking towards the exit.

"Indeed."

Shiniku steps just outside the gate and takes a look around, noticing the guards.

"Sheesh!" he says with a shudder. "And people are scared of rancors?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: Jabba speaks Huttese, for clarity's sake his lines here are translated_**.**

**The Former Control Room of the Foundry – Jabba's Future Throne Room**

Palpatine lurks outside the entrance. With a wave of his hand, a Republic Guard stationed nearby decides to leave and heads for the exit. Inside a dozen aliens are busy disassembling computer terminals, control panels and furniture. Palpatine stops and listens in on a heated conversation.

"But why, Jabba… why attack the Jedi so openly? You were supposed to wait until I dealt with the Jedi myself, attacking them openly will only generate sympathy in the Senate." argues Ki-Adi-Mundi, pacing back and forth in front of the Hutt.

"You're plan was so slow. Better to kill the Jedi before they learn I am here."

"But why the hell _**are**_ you here, so early? What the hell is going through that slimy brain of yours? Trying to kill Jedi Masters with booby-traps… you'd need all of your hired guns at once to kill even a single Jedi master…"

Palpatine walks in.

"Perhaps, Senator Mundi, killing the Jedi wasn't actually part of the plan."

"Palpatine? What are you doing here? You were supposed to follow Needmo to Coruscant."

"Oh I plan on going to Coruscant. I just need to tie up some… loose ends before I leave."

Mundi pauses for a moment while the realization of what's happening hits him. He turns to Jabba.

"So that's the way it is, Jabba? Don't be a fool – you need me. Who will protect you in the Senate? Palpatine? He's just a mangled ex-pilot…"

Jabba lets out a sinister laugh before answering Mundi. The workers stop what they're doing and join in on Jabba's laughter.

"I've been gambling a long time, Mundi. Any decent gambler will tell you: The winning pod racer isn't always the first one out of the gate."

Palpatine lights the saber, the workers stop laughing and start whispering amongst themselves.

"But why… what… tell me… what can Palpatine offer you that I can't?" asks Mundi.

"You promised control of spice trade from Tatooine. Palpatine promises me control of Tatooine"

Palpatine flies towards Mundi and slices his head in two just above the eyebrows. Mundi falls and convulses on the floor for a few seconds before dying, his face having changed expressions several times before passing away. Palpatine turns the light saber off. The workers, in shock, fall silent and quietly leave the room. Jabba's eyes reflect surprise as well.

"Whatever is wrong, Jabba?" asks Palpatine. "Oh this…" he motions to Mundi's separated forehead. "Awful, I know… but a clean cut at the neck would look too… professional."

He motions to the room's entrance; two Gamorrean guards enter carrying the netted Jedi. Palpatine tosses the light saber to Jabba, who hot-potatoes the weapon from one hand to the other until it falls on the floor. An alien worker hurries to pick up the weapon and tries to hand it to Jabba.

"You take care of that."

"I know I can trust you to make it appear that one of these Jedi learners killed the Senator. Needmo will be here in the morning."

"Needmo?"

"Oh don't worry. You will send your men to Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. Needmo and a cameraman will be waiting. He already knows their eyes are to be covered until they arrive here. He'll be doing a very special undercover report on the connection between the Jedi and organized crime."

"But you're sure you will be able to win support in the Senate?"

"My dear Jabba, the only thing more persuasive than your money is my charm. Trust me, you will have no need to fear the Republic for the rest of your… of _our_ lives."


End file.
